A Night at Luthor's
by Crimson Idealist
Summary: While covering a Lexcorp event for her paper, Chloe runs into Clark, a few thieves, and two well-known superheros.


A Night at Luthor's

Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to Gough, Millar, and the DC Universe.

"Chloe?"

"Clark?"

Chloe Sullivan stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the familiar figure with dark hair and blue eyes staring at her. His shoulders were rounder, his chest filled out, and he wore a pair of black-rimmed glasses; however, there was no mistake that Clark Kent was standing in front of her.

A smile spread across his face as he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's good to see you," he said as he stepped back. "How long has it been?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know. About ten years, maybe?" However, it didn't feel like it had been that long. Clark still had the ability to make her feel like a giddy fourteen-year-old girl.

"Gosh, that long? Wow." He still had the same "aw, shucks" attitude. You could take the farm boy out of Smallville, but you couldn't take Smallville out of the farm boy.

"Chloe? There you are." Chloe turned her eyes away from Clark's to see her date making his way through the crowded ballroom. He carefully balanced two champagne flutes in his hand as he made his way towards them. Handing one to Chloe, he held out his now-free hand to Clark. "Wally West."

"Clark Kent."

They shook hands and chatted for a few minutes. Clark explained how he knew Chloe, and Wally explained how they met.

"Clark, how did you disappear so fast?" The party of three stopped talking and looked up to see a very attractive brunette approaching them. Chloe's green eyes widened the minute she recognized her.

"Lois?"

"Chloe?"

The cousins embraced each other once Lois reached their small group. When they parted, Lois looped her arm through Clark's. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Chloe, and the small blonde swallowed hard. Clark? With her older cousin? It just didn't seem right. Nevertheless, she tried to push the thought to the back of her mind and continued to smile.

When her boss had given her the invitation to this party, Chloe hadn't realized it would turn into a reunion. It was only supposed to be a fancy affair hosted by business tycoon Lex Luthor in honor of the newest Lexcorp plant opening, and she was supposed to cover it for her paper. But nothing was ever simple in her life, and the little reunion seemed to prove just that.

The bubbling noise died down when a rhythmic ringing filled the ballroom. Everyone turned to the source of the sound to see Lex standing at a podium on a small stage at the front. He set down his champagne glass and spoon as a charming smile crossed his face.

"I'd like to welcome you all to my home. It is such an honor to be opening the fifth plant under the Lexcorp name, and I'm so happy to share it with all of you," Lex began. He didn't get a chance to finish, though. At that moment, the loud crack of a shotgun echoed throughout the ballroom.

Chloe turned to the source of the news to see a large group of people standing in the doorway. Masks covered their faces, and each one carried a gun. The leader stepped forward and bowed towards Lex.

"So sorry to interrupt your party, Mr. Luthor, but we've come to collect payment."

Chloe glanced back towards Lex to see his eyes grow dark. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you have five seconds to get out of my house before my security team throws you out."

The masked leader laughed. "They won't be a problem. I believe they're out of commission for a while." He then turned his attention to the shocked crowd. "Now, if you all would kindly deposit your jewels, purses, and wallets into the sacks my associates are carrying, no one will get hurt."

On cue, the other members of the gang moved from the doorway into the crowd. A giant man made his way towards Lois and Chloe and thrust his bag into their faces. "Your jewels and money."

Chloe turned to say something to Wally only to find that he was gone. She glanced over at her cousin to find that Clark, too, was gone. Odd. She looked back at the giant and reluctantly deposited her purse into the bag. He didn't move away, though. Instead he reached for the necklace around her throat.

"I said everything," he threatened.

Chloe smacked his hand. "This was my mother's!"

"Everything!" He pushed her hand out of the way and ripped the pearl necklace off her neck.

Just then, something lifted the man off his feet. A smaller man with dark hair, blue eyes, and a blue suit walked around to face him. Chloe's eyes widened. Superman?

"Can't you take no for an answer?" Not waiting for a reply, he flew into the air with the man still in his grip.

Chloe tore her eyes away from the sight to see several masked people piling up in a corner. It happened so fast that she could barely see if Superman was by himself or if someone else was helping him. She did, however, see a red blur dart throughout the crowd. What was going on? She looked at Lois, who wore the same stunned expression on her face.

Once all of the bad guys were tied up in a little bundle, Superman picked up the bundle by the end of the rope and flew off.

Narrowing her eyes, Chloe scanned the stunned crowd once more for signs of Clark or Wally. Nothing. Then she remembered Superman's face. There was something familiar about him. It couldn't be, could it?

"Did we miss anything?" Clark's voice pulled Chloe from her thoughts. She turned around to see him and Wally strolling towards her.

Lois was the first to pounce. "Where have you been?"

Clark looked innocent. "The bathroom."

"At the same time?" Chloe asked.

Wally placed an arm around her. "When you've gotta go, you've gotta go."

"And I think I broke one of the knobs on the sink," Clark shrugged.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. Realizing that Clark was apparently still clumsy, she banished her Superman theory to the back of her mind. She was just glad that everyone was all right.


End file.
